Soluços
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Lily está com soluços, e a lei de Murphy insite em perseguila. Por isso encontra um Potter muito interessado em acabar com a crise da ruivinha. COMÉDIA COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: Lei de Murphy ou Soluços**

**Disclaimer: Iso não me pertence, só o pijama de ursinhos e as situações, e as falas.**

**Genero: Comédia Romântica**

**Shipper: L/J ou L/T, o que vocês preferirem está bom**

**Resumo: Lily está com soluços, e a lei de Murphy insite em persegui-la. Por isso encontra um Potter muito interessado em acabar com a crise da ruivinha. (COMÉDIA)**

**Para vocês que não curtem comédias sem noção, não leiam!**

* * *

Merda, merda, merda.

Mil vezes merda!

A, você não deve estar entendendo nada né!?

Pois bem, agora, eu, Lílian Evans, ruiva, olhos verdes do sétimo ano da Grifnória, fui simplesmente EXPULSA do dormitório por causa dessa merda de soluços!

Agora sim, pequeno gafanhoto, você está entendendo minha situação.

Eu estou de PIJAMA DE URSINHOS e fui expulsa do dormitório. Pela lua lá de fora devem ser exatamente 4:30 da manhã, eu to soluçando dês das 2 da tarde.

Pense pelo lado bom lily! Não tem ninguém no Salão Comunal agora! A menos que a merda da Lei de Murphy me persiga!

Se você não conhece a Lei de Murphy, ou é um ser muito sortudo, ou é um alienígena,ou na pior das hipóteses e um ser inculto de mais para isso!

Sim, sim, a lei: Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível.

Claro, por isso que eu, entrando no salão comunal, encontro ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o Potter!

Como a lei se aplica:

1- estou soluçando

2- São 4:30, 31, pra ser mais exata.

3- Estou soluçando, e de pijama de ursinhos!(de ursinhos fofos!!)

Claro... Faltava um ícone! Ah, por que não falta mais!? O Potter me viu fazendo caretas e enumerando a lei nos dedos. Ótimo, agora posso constatar que ela é real. Essa vai ser minha tese. Claro, se um dia eu fizer uma tese.

"Lily! Você tah drogada!?"

"Por ICK quê?"

"Huahauhauhauahuahua, soluços Evans?"

"Não ICKdiota! É só uma aposta, quem pagar mais mico ganha!"

"Hoho, então você ta ganhando!"

"PottICK, vai se caICK tar"

Potter idiota, lei de Murphy idiota, pijama de ursinhos idiota que me dá calor. Agoira nada pode ficar pior!

"Hey Evans,tem alguma coisa o teu cabelo!" Aquele egocêntrico, metido a besta disse, fazendo a frase que eu pensei não servir pra mais nada. Claro, a culpa é do Murphy, que disse: "As coisas podem piorar, você é que não tem imaginação."

Meu Merlin! Esqueci que tinha algo no meu cabelo!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ICK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ICK! IR ICK TIRAICKA!"

"Calma Lily! Eu só tava tentando ajudar a passar seu soluço!"

"ICKdiota." Sério, esse do susto não funciona comigo!

Agora o Potter parece estar bem interessado na minha crise de soluços. Ele acaba de conjurar um copo de água GIGANTESCO

"Toma, bebe."

"Tu ICK ta doido!? Iss ICK poderICKa encher uma piscICK cina." Conclui heroicamente.

"Anda logo Lily!" Ele disse empurrando aquele copo na minha mão. Mas eu num vou beber! Hoho, vô não.

Droga! Vocês sabem a lei do pão com manteiga né. Deveriam criar a lei do copo com água transbordando.

Claro que ele caiu, mas no caminho, potter teve a genial idéia de tentar salvar pelo menos o copo. E eu também

Ocasionando uma incrível colisão de cabeças, enquanto o copo rolava para o canto e quebrava. Perfeito. PERFEITAMENTE PERFEITO!

E a minha conclusão incrível!?

"ICK!"

"Lily, eu sei como parar seu soluço!"

O brilho dos olhos dele não está me agradando.

Duvido que ele consiga acabar com meu soluço...

Afinal de contas... Estou tentando isso faz ...mais de 12 horas.

Claro, ele é o Potter, e não é eu... sou eu... tanto faz.

O importante é que ele não é ruivo e não atrai a lei de Murphy.

"Di ICK ga PottICK" Eu não estou no meu normal...

"Acompanhe comigo Lil, o soluço vem do diafragma, que é um músculo inútil que fica embaixo dos nossos pulmões. Para parar os soluços, precisamos contrair o diafragma."

Grande! O Potter pode substituir o Tio do fantástico lá.

Dráusio Caneca... Vráusio Boneca... Tio Careca... Dráusio Varéula... Dráusio Mariposa...

"Potty querICK do, PoderiIck ria tradusir issICK?"

O tio Potty também não ajuda, fica falando que nem aqueles médicos que me dão sono.

HAHA, o Potty fica me encarando! Huhauahuahau.

"Claro que sim Evy, simples, você tem que dar um jeito de parar de respirar."

Oooooo, agora ta bem mais claro!

Eu tenho que parar de respirar,

Mas se eu parar de respirar, eu morro

E se eu morrer, não vou poder fazer a tese sobre as leis de Murphy.

"Potter ICK não precisa ICK me mat ICK."

Ele deu um sorriso cínico, eu odeio sorrisos cínicos, me faz lembrar da barbie assassina que assombrava meus pesadelos.

"Eu sei um jeito bem melhor de você parar de respirar!"

Aham, e eu sou o Heman, ou melhor A Mulher Maravilha!

"Como!?" Perguntei rápido pra num soluçar.

HUAHAIUAHIUAHIUA

"Me beijando."

Ele disse como se isso fosse obvio.

Isso não é obvio.

Se ele ainda está tentando me fazer parar de soluçar dando um susto, conseguiu.

"ICK"

Merda,conseguiu não.

Eu não preciso beijar ele pra parar de respirar, eu posso prender a respiração.

É isso, prenda a respiração, seu legume uivo paraguaio falante.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

"LILY, SUA DOIDA, VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO ROXA!"

Dei uma boa respirada, pra depois...

"ICK potter! Eu ICK quase consi ICK go!"

"Consegue o que!?"

"Parar de respiICKrar seICKm s ICK ua ajuda."

Hmm lembre-se de sua infância trouxa Lily...

O que sua mãe fazia quando você tinha soluços!?

CLARO!

"SoluçICK vai soluçICK vem..."

È, além de não estar dando certo, o Potter tá me olhando com a face cansada.

"Quando desistir, me chama, que eu te ajudo com maior prazer"

Ahã, sei, e que prazer o dele ru!?

Molhar algodão e por na testa... não vai funcionar, não tenho algodão.

Ficar de cabeça pra baixo! É isso!

* * *

Essa fic só vai ter mais um capitulo, afinal de contas, o que é bom acaba rápido! Adeus para vocês,

E DEIXEM REVIEWS! SE NÃO... NADA DE ULTIMO CAP!

Beijões pra todos da tia bruna!


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos Lily, não pode ser tão difícil.

Lembre-se de quando você era um protótipo de tomate anão que ficava plantando bananeiras!

Ah, era tão feliz! Naquela época tudo era mais fácil.

Vida sem preocupação, deveres, Potter, deveres da monitoria, Potter, Patys vagabundas, Potter, espulsadoras de Lilys com soluços do dormitório, potter.

Ah esqueci um...

POTTER.

Ê vidinha essa minha viu.

O que eu ia fazer mesmo!?

A é, plantar bananeira.

Um, dois, eee... TRÊS!

Uuuuuuh, minha bunda num ta doendo!

Nem teve nenhum barulho de queda!

Uhuuuuuuuuuuuul!

Eu sou phoda! COM PH! Yeaaaaaah!

Merlin, por que o Potter ta me olhando assim, estranhamente estranho!?

-Lily, não me bata, mas, você andou malhando ou coisa do tipo?

Ué, pergunta estranha essa. Mas como ele sabe?

Ó MEU MÉRLIN DO CÉU AZUL COM NUVENS DE ALGODÃO DOCE E VACAS VOADORAS DOURADAS FELIZES!

PÓFT (N/A: a lily caiu xD)

Droga, minha bunda dói.

A sim, eu caí pois percebi que Jaymotter estava olhando muito a paisagem, e depois descobri que estava praticamente sem blusa me cobrindo.

Pijama de ursinho vagabundo esse!

-POTTICK comou IKC as?

-Ah Lily, eu só estava _olhando_. Lírio, lírio, você não precisa malhar, é perfeita de qualquer jeito!

Potter, tarado!

Agora estou vermelha.

Por ter essa facilidade pra ficar vermelha, sabe qual era meu apelido na escola trouxa?

Tomatinha.

Essa foi uma fase muito marcante da minha vida.

Traumatisante, eu sei, mas estou descontando todo meu rancor reprimido no ser de cabelos arrepiados a minha frente.

RARRÁ

Tenha medo,

Tenha MUITO medo.

Que coisa mais filme de terror essa!

_Lily, o Potter não é tão feio assim..._

Sabe, agora até que a boca dele parece muito beijavel!

Mas isso não vai dar certo...

_E daí!? Continua soluçando mas dá um beijo nele!_

Sabe, até que não é má idéia...

Ele é bonitinho...

_Fala a verdade Senhora **Potter**_

Meu MÉRLIN! Sua... sua...

_Otimista?_

Não...

_Realista?_

Não, mentirosa mesmo!

_Ó, que infâmia!_

Quer saber...

"Ok Pott, vocICK ce venceu!"

"O que você disse Lírio?"

"Eu ICK dei ICK cho voCIK me BEJICK"

"Eu não entendi..."

Não Potter, se você não tivesse entendido, não estaria me olhando assim!

"Repete pra mim Lírio"

Que...

Que...

SÁDICO!

"Pode... me... bei... jar"

Só assim preu não soluçar.

Que decadência!

Ele nem esperou eu acabar de falar. Mala, e já me...

Uh...

- cérebro desconectado por motivo não aparente, favor ligar mais tarde... Tútútú -

Genteeeee!

Quem o Potter pensa que é?

A é, o Potter não pensa! Esqueci desse detalhe.

SABE QUE ELE FEZ!?

SABE?

Não, não sabe, por que eu ainda não contei!

UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU

HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUA

UAHUAHUAHAUHAUAH

Suas dependentes!

Ok

Vou contar

O POTTER SIMPLESMENTE

PAROU DE ME BEIJAR!

QUEM DEICHOU!?

ELE NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!

"POTTER! Volta aqui!"

"Mas Lily, você deixou e..."

"Quem mandou você parar!?"

Benditos sejam os soluços!

AMÉM!

Sabe, agora que eu posso voltar pro dormitório, eu nem quero...

Vou ficar um tempo por aqui mesmo

* * *

Pronto, bruna acabou!

Se vocês quiserem eu posso colocar um capitulo sobre o dia seguinte... mas SÓ SE vocês quiserem.

Beijos da tia Bruna!

E lembrem-se de ir nas outrar fics dela e ver a capa dessa!

INTÉ!


	3. Depois daquela noite

O cap tá muito ruim ok!? Mas não reclamem!

* * *

**Cap 3 – Depois daquela noit**e

Seis horas da manhã. São seis horas da manhã. EU REPITO:

SÃO SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ

Então, PORQUE eu estou sendo acordada?

Eu voltei pro dormitório depois de... hã... esqueça.

Ops, temos um problema maior.

COMO EU VOU ME VESTIR?

Como se eu fosse louca (pfff, que coisa mais idiota de se pensar), me levantei como se tivesse levado um susto.

E percebi que estava sendo encarada pelas adoráveis pestes que me expulsaram ontem à noite.

Eu deveria agradecer e mandar flores pra cada uma delas. Isso se o James já não tivesse o feito.(conhecendo ele mandaria ate chocolates... uhh chocolates!)

JAMES! Como eu pude me esquecer?

Ele marcou de me encontrar lá no salão!

"Oi meninas, tchau meninas" Disse enquanto voava pro banheiro.

"Lily!" Ouvi um som abafado da voz estridente da Lene.

"É EU!" Gritei lá de dentro enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

Ah, mas era eu mesmo, imagina se fosse o Monstro do Lago Ness!?

Ou o bicho papão?

UAU! Eu tive uma idéia! Que tal apresentar o Monstro do Lago Ness pra Lula Gigante?

Boa idéia, tenho que escrever na agendinha.(o que seria de mim sem essa agendinha...)

"Eu sei sua energúmena ruiva, eu só quero avisar que nós já estamos indo tomar o café!"

As únicas coisas que eu entendi enquanto lavava meu cabelo foro: Ruiva, avisar, já, indo, café.

Ou seja, Uma ruiva veio avisar que nós indo tomar café.

Acabei de tomar banho, fiz um feitiço mó de boa pro meu cabelo não ficar que nem o do James (mais até q nele fica sexy...)

Passei lápis de olho preto, usei a base pra tampar as olheras, passei um batom legal que não sai com beijo.

Saí do banheiro e as meninas más já tinham saído, então, coloquei a roupa.

Roupa: blusa do colégio com dois botões de cima desabotoados, saia, meias baixas, sandálias de sempre, emblema de monitora no lugar normal. To prontinha.

E cheirosa, vale lembrar.

Comecei a descer as escadas, cheguei no décimo degrau (a escada tinha 15, não foi uma queda muito feia),

E

POOOOOUFT!

CATABUM!

Era uma vez uma ruiva caída de bunda no chão do salão comunal.

Estou vendo vacas voadoras com estrelinhas desenhadaaas, uhuuuuuuul!

Quando as vacas me deram "tchau" e voltaram pra terra delas, eu vi uma pessoa bastante gostosa na minha frente.

Uuuuuups, é meu Jaames!

"Lily, você está bem? Ou melhor, está normal? Ou melhor, Quebrou alguma coisa?"

Ahhh, meu James está com cara de preocupado!

"JAAAAAAAAAAMES! Você espantou as vacas voadoras!"

"Am, vou considerar isso como um sim..."

"JAMES!"

"Lily?"

"Oie!" Eu falei depois de me levantar, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Oi ruiva." E ele me beijou.

Eu tenho que me lembrar que o beijo dele tem gosto de cerejas.

Quando eu abri os olhos vi que pessoas, alienígenas, vacas voadoras, Oompa Loompas, (N/A: waaa meu sonho de consumo-) Sirius, seres traiçoeiros que eu chamo de amigas e o Pedro estavam nos olhando.

"Que foi, nunca viram?" Eu perguntei enquanto puxava MEU James pela mão até o povo doido. (meus amigos)

A, caso não perceberam, É MEU James, sacaram!?

MEU James

MEU maroto

MEU apanhador

MEU doido de óculos

MEU namorado.

Capisco!?

"Então, como você conseguiu conquistar a ruivinha?" Sirius, o curioso, perguntou.

James me olhou, olhou pra Sirius, e respondeu de uma forma bem fofa.

"Soluços."

**THE END...**

_Ou será que não?_**

* * *

****Considerações sobre o ultimo cap:**

Eu num tinha nada pra fazer, então, resolvi vir escrever.

Esse capitulo não ficou bom, mas, o fim nunca é bom.

**Agradecimentos: **

Suzi, Joow Potter, Nifandora Aluada, Mah', Nildah, Lidia Lacerda, hanna, Srta Nunuh, Thaty, Mel Black Potter, Sassah Potter, Mile, Sarinha, Tia Yoyo, Lola-medr , Miss Huyu,

Hana Murasaki-Chan, zihsendin, Sugar Hurricane, Bela Moreira, Oliiivia.

**Hora da propaganda:**

A capa de _**Soluços **_está lá na minha página, Eu tenho mais umas fics, e seria mto bom se vocês passassem por lá e comentassem!

**Inté outra fic!**


End file.
